


Blue (HankCon)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Random & Short, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: I honestly don't know why I wrote this, and I wouldn't blame people for not reading it because tbh it's pretty uselessConnor reflects on what the color blue means to him





	Blue (HankCon)

   Connor has conflicting feelings about the color blue.

   Upon further research, the color is supposed to represent tranquility and peace, was supposed to calm the mind. Connor doesn't know if he can associate the color blue to anything good anymore. There were the armbands, triangles, and blue LEDs, all parts of his past as an android that he sometimes wishes he could forget, sometimes wishes he'd been born a human and not created an android. Some humans still particularly hated androids. 

   The only thing he can think of when he tries to get away from that train of thought is that Chloe's eyes, back at Kamski's place, as he buried a bullet in her head, watching the dark blue blood trickle down her face, her blue eyes lifeless. Thinks about the cold, steely blue of Kamski's eyes as he told Connor where Jericho was, and that he'd have to pick his side. Thinks about the emergency exit in his mind palace, when Amanda had told him that CyberLife had taken over his programming again, and then disappeared with a trace. How he'd barely been able to push the button just in the nick of time, looking down at the gun in his hands as Markus kept talking about the future. The future he'd almost ruined.

   But, nowadays, he tries to forget about those things. The color blue seems a lot more calming, now that he's noticed the color of his partner's eyes. He now thinks of the color blue and associates it with belonging, and trust. He knows Hank's far away from recovering still, he still has a long way to go before he can even consider himself fine, but Connor likes to think that his presence is enough to give Hank a reason to keep fighting. The older man seems a little more invested in his work, and although Connor doesn't think he's working quite as hard as he used to, before the accident, he's definitely working harder than he had been for a couple years there. He gets out of the house more often, doesn't drink as much, takes slightly better care of himself, and doesn't try to solve his issues by burying a bullet in his head anymore, so Connor counts that as a win. 

   The color blue is no longer associated with blood, or with mistakes, or with unquestioned slavery that no one had seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of. He doesn't associate it with Kamski, or Gavin, or androids, or any of that anymore. Now, he just associates it with Hank. Beautiful, wonderfully flawed Hank, who's taken Connor into his home when he was at his lowest when he'd spent so many years associating the color blue with the death of his son. Now, it was red. 

   He might not understand many things just yet about being a person, and Hank still didn't really know how to live, but Connor figured they could both teach each other about the things they didn't understand. 


End file.
